The present invention relates to animal therapeutic apparatuses and, more particularly, to a pet anxiety apparatus embodying a compression vest delivering scent, vibrational and audio therapies through various components.
Domesticated animals, such as dogs, make such good pets because they share and appreciate many of the emotions and feelings that their owners do. Unfortunately, anxiety is one of the feelings pet animals share with their human owners. Like human anxiety, pet anxiety does not usually afford a simple one-prong solution. Currently pet anxiety devices, however, do not offer a multifaceted solution to alleviate pet anxiety.
As can be seen, there is a need for an animal therapeutic apparatus providing a multiple-pronged solution to address the problem of pet anxiety. The animal therapeutic apparatus of the present invention embodies the following: a compression vest that gives the animal the sensation of a hug; a scent emitter attached to the vest for emitting a calming scent; vibratory device providing soothing vibrations; and an audio output device attached to the vest for outputting a calming sound to relive the anxiety of the pet wearing the present invention.